Heartbeat
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Lemon version to my previous T rated fic Passion...


**Yo…um, here's the M rated version of Passion…**

**I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters…**

All the fighting had ended. Everything was peaceful. Now, all that was left, was for Saya to awaken. It had only been five years, but to Haji, it felt like an eternity. Why was it so hard this time? Why, was it so difficult for him to wait this time? Was it his confession? His need for having to hear Saya's answer? That was it wasn't it? He needed to know what Saya thought. He needed to know if Saya loved him too. By an off chance, Haji had decided to go to the tomb. He was sitting there near the cocoon his queen had formed, playing their favorite tune on their cello. Naturally, he didn't expect Saya to wake up...he didn't expect that to happen for twenty five years at least. However, in the middle of the melody, Haji's eyes snapped open, focusing on the cocoon. Faint scraping sounds could be heard from within. Haji put the cello down and leaned in, placing his ear to the off white folds. A heartbeat. Saya's steady heartbeat could be heard along with the scraping. Haji moved back and blinked in surprise. Saya...was awakening...?

The cocoon's folds fell open, and Saya, slipped out. She fell straight into her Chevalier's arms. She was completely bare, her black hair now reaching her waist. Her eyes, red, as she instinctively reached up, arms wrapping around Haji's neck. Impatiently nudging his collar out of the way, her sharp, white fangs pierced the man's pale neck. Haji wrapped an arm around Saya's slim, bare waist, as his queen began taking in his crimson life force. Almost as abruptly as she had started, Saya pulled back with a gasp, memories flooding her mind. Only then, did the apparent sixteen year old realize whose arms she was currently in. She looked at him, eyes, now filling with tears.

"Haji..."

The tears, now slid down her soft cheeks, and Haji wiped them away, using his thumbs. Then he cupped her cheek, silencing her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Saya was crying because she had thought Haji had died. She had thought that she would never have been able to see him again. But now, here he was, right in front of her.

Noticing his Queen was cold, Haji pulled off his jacket and draped it around Saya's shoulders, where she held it closed. Putting his cello away, and swinging the case over his shoulder, Haji picked Saya up into his arms, bridal style.

"Haji?" Saya questioned curiously.

"You are still weak, my Queen." Said the man tonelessly. "I do not believe you will be able to walk yet. It has been five years since you last did so."

"What? F-five years! What do you mean?"

"As I said." Said Haji calmly, his wings unfolding. "It has only been five years since you fell into your hibernation."

"Oh... That's...odd."

"Indeed it is." Said Haji taking flight.

A moment of silence passed as Haji flew, and Saya took in the sight around her. She was pleased to see that Okinawa hadn't changed. The girl now looked up at her Chevalier. Naturally, he looked exactly the same. But, what about that last moment they had shared...the one before his near death? She hadn't had a chance to respond to him, and she wanted to. But, Haji hadn't mentioned it yet... Had he forgotten? She was wrong. Haji had not forgotten. There was no way he could. He had spent every day in the past five years, waiting for her to wake up... Just, waiting for the moment where he could tell her...make her his own...

"Where're we going?" Saya asked suddenly.

"Home."

"Omoro?"

"Not quite."

"Huh? But then...where?"

"Our home." Said Haji.

A look of confusion flitted across Saya's face. "OUR home?"

Haji smirked ever so slightly. Yes, THEIR home. The place he would make her cry his name in ultimate bliss...

Before Saya knew it, they had entered into a small, cozy home right by the beach. When Saya noticed this, she smiled. This had to be Haji's choosing. He knew she loved that beach. Haji carefully set Saya down on the soft bed, then allowed the cello case to slip off his shoulder. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, where the two were enveloped in a silence...

"...Haji?" Said Saya finally ridding the room of its quietness. She hated silences like that.

"Hm?"

"Do you...remember what you said to me? Back at the...in New York?" She had been unable to say exactly where.

"Yes."

Saya hesitated. "Do you still mean it?" She asked after a moment. She couldn't wait any more. She needed to know.

Haji looked at her. "Yes."

"Then say it."

And now, Haji smiled. He reached forward and cupped Saya's cheek. "I love you..."

Saya let out the breath she had been holding and smiled as well. "I love you too, Haji."

And suddenly, Haji had pulled Saya into his arms, his lips nearly crashing to hers. Decades of passion finally unleashed...

Saya wrapped her arms around Haji's neck and deepened the kiss, adding a bit of force. This surprised Haji, but the man liked it. Needing air, the couple broke apart, panting slightly. Saya tilted her head back, attempted her fill her lungs. However, by doing so, the girl unintentionally gave her chevalier access to her neck, where he then began nipping and kissing. Saya let out a small mewl as Haji lightly bit down on the nape of her neck. He didn't draw blood though. Saya pulled Haji back into a kiss, her fingers pulling the navy blue ribbon out of his hair. Then, those fingers tangled into her Chevalier's black hair.

Even though all Haji had basically done, was kiss her, Saya already felt as if she were dreaming. Strange feelings pooled inside her, although she had no idea what they were. Soon, instinct took over. Her hands slipped down, and she began undoing the buttons on Haji's shirt. And as each button slid loose, more and more of Haji's toned chest was displayed. Saya pushed the shirt off the man's shoulders, who then shrugged the shirt off, and tossed it off somewhere. It didn't really matter where it landed.

With sudden aggressiveness, Saya pushed Haji down onto his back. His face clearly showing surprise as he looked up at his Queen, who was now hovering over him. Her eyes were red. She wasn't lusting for his blood though, but something quite different.

Saya leaned down, her long black hair falling elegantly off to one side. She gently pressed her lips to Haji's in a soft kiss, before pulling away and moving lower. She pressed kisses to his defined jaw, and then the hollow of his throat.

"S-Saya..." Haji mumbled almost incoherently.

The Chiropteran Queen smiled as her lips moved down to her Knight's collarbone. Her fingers ran over his chest as she kissed Haji's lips again. But, before she knew it, Haji, was back in control. He took her by the wrists, flipped her over, and pinned her to the bed. Now, he was the one hovering over her. He smirked as he undid his jacket, which of course, Saya was wearing. He managed to slip it off her, and toss it to the side. Realizing she wasn't wearing anything at all anymore, Saya crossed her arms over her chest and looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't." Said Haji. He uncrossed Saya's arms. "You're beautiful, my Queen..."

Saya blushed. Haji leaned down and took one mound into his mouth.

"Mngh..." Saya moaned.

She had never felt like this before. So...hot. Haji's un bandaged Chiropteran hand played with the nipple on the other mound. Soon after, Haji's hand slid down to the place where Saya desperately wanted him. Ah...she was already so wet. Haji was pleased at this discovery, and dedicated himself to pleasuring his Queen and ignoring his own throbbing hard on. He slipped one finger into Saya's tight folds, causing her to gasp.

"M-more!" Saya pleaded.

Haji gladly slid in a second finger, his Chiropteran hand holding down her hips. Saya had her eyes closed and didn't notice the sudden smirk that had appeared on her lover's face. She gave an abrupt cry of surprise when she felt Haji's warm breath between her legs. Her eyes shot open when she felt Haji's tongue lick her wet folds.

"Ah...! Haji!"

Haji's tongue danced around Saya's clit, as his fingers moved inside her. Rapidly thrusting them in and out. Saya let out a breathy moan as Haji's tongue finally touched her clit, and she faintly moaned his name when he began sucking. Her back arched, and she tightly gripped she sheets around her. Haji skillfully lapped at the juices that were flowing out of his Queen. If you didn't realize, she just came. The man pulled his fingers out, and sat up. God, she tasted amazing. Better than he had ever imagined she would. He lifted his hand to his mouth, intending on licking his fingers clean, when Saya stopped him. She took his hand, and slipped his two fingers into her mouth, where her tongue began traveling around them. Haji's eyes widened in faint surprise. She was licking her own juices off.

"Haji..."

The Chevalier looked down at his Queen. Though she had merely said his name in a soft whisper, he knew exactly what she wanted. It was, after all, exactly what HE wanted.

"Saya... Are you sure?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "I want you." She said. "I want all of you..."

Haji smiled. It was the softest look Saya had ever seen on the man's face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. It was pure love, nothing else. Pulling away, Haji stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. Saya eyed Haji's erection in surprise. Was that even going to fit inside her? It was really big... Had he...always been that big...? Haji leaned down and kissed her again as he positioned himself at the girl's entrance.

"Saya."

Saya nodded. He had been making sure she really wanted to do this. He didn't want to do it if she was uncomfortable with it.

"Do it." She said. "Fast."

And he did. In one swift motion, Haji trusted into her, right to the hilt. Saya gave a cry of pain. An involuntary tear streaked down her cheek, and Haji lightly kissed it away. He waited. Soon, the pain vanished. Saya wrapped her arms around Haji's neck, silently telling him that it was alright to move. He did so. Slowly moving at first, allowing his Queen to fully adjust. Saya winced the first few times, but the pleasure was soon too intense to feel any pain. She pulled him down close to her, encouraging him to move faster. Haji did so, grunting slightly as he trusted in quicker.

"A-Ah! F-faster... Haji, go...faster." Saya moaned out.

Haji crashed his lips onto Saya's as he began to thrust even faster. Their kiss was hot, wet, deep, just completely full of lust.

"Ah!" Saya cried suddenly.

Haji had managed to hit something deep within the girl, causing her to tear her mouth away from his, and cry out in pleasure.

"There! Don't stop!"

She clutched onto her chevalier tightly, nails digging into his back. Her own back arched and her eyes slipped shut, as she came once more.

"Haji!"

She called out his name with a tone of pleasure. Her voice, her appearance, and the way her walls tightened around his length... Haji soon found himself reaching his end. He gave another couple, rough, uneven thrusts, before his own eyes closed and he shot his load deep within Saya.

"S-Saya...!" He too, called out her name as he climaxed.

He collapsed onto her small form, as his body went limp. Haji didn't know how long he had been lying there for. He managed to regain his senses when he felt something in his hair. Looking up, he noticed Saya had her arms around him, holding him close to her chest, and was stroking his hair. Realizing he was most probably crushing her, Haji attempted to move off of the girl. Saya stopped him though.

"Stay." She said.

Haji looked at her.

"I wanna stay like this."

Haji smiled, kissed her softly, then rested his head back on her chest. Saya resumed the gentle stroking of Haji's hair.

"Don't you want to see Kai and the others?" Haji questioned quietly.

"Kai can wait." Said Saya with a yawn. "I want to be alone with you, right now."

But, right before she fell asleep, she added,

"Haji?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Saya."

And now, Saya fell asleep. She had already been tired, and was utterly exhausted now.

"I will always love you, my Queen..." Said Haji quietly.

Haji, being unable to sleep, just laid there in his Queen's arms, once again, listening to Saya's soft, steady heartbeat.

**And yeah…Sorry, I know it was rushed…This was my first lemon, and I feel really awkward when I'm writing…I'll try and do better next time…Looking forward to reviews!** **Laterz!**


End file.
